


Strangers

by Hail_Halsey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And one of them is a girl, F/F, Gen, M/M, There are 2 RK900's, and Simon has a crush on Connor's brother, because they're both lesbians, who likes North, yaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_Halsey/pseuds/Hail_Halsey
Summary: Connor decides to introduce his siblings to Jericho.Since when are Connor's eyes blue?And since when did Connor have boobs!?





	1. Siblings In The Making

“Hey Markus? Do you have a minute?”

Markus looked up from where he was painting on a canvas. His lover was standing across the studio, hovering near the doorway.

[Connor---Lover]

“Of course my love. I’ll always have time for you.” He wiped his hands on his jeans and set down his brush. “What do you need?” Connor strolled over to him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“I came here to ask a favor from you.”

“Oh?” The RK200 arched his eyebrows.

“As you know, Cyberlife created a model to replace me after I became obsolete, an RK900.” Markus nodded his understanding.

“Yes, you told me about that.”

“Yes, but what we didn’t know was that Cyberlife in fact had two RK900 models in storage. The other one is a female model.” Connor quirked his lips. “I have a brother and sister.”

Markus blinked. Connor had siblings? That he didn’t know about?

“We found them a week ago, and we managed to activate them and help them deviate. They have been residing in Leutnant Anderson’s home ever since, and I think it is time to introduce them to other androids at Jericho.” Connor wrapped his arms around himself. “The reason I didn’t tell you sooner is because I didn’t want them to become overwhelmed too quickly. And partly because I didn’t want them to discover what I used to be. I don’t want anyone treating them differently because of their relationship to me.”

“Oh baby.” Markus wrapped his arms around Connor and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I understand why you didn’t tell me, but I need you to know that no one blames you or your actions before you deviated. What matters is who you are now. I love you Connor.” His partner let out a chuckle.

“You always know the sappiest thing to say at any given moment.” Markus grinned.

“Well it’s true. And if your sibling are anything like you, I know that I’m going to love them. What are their names?”

“Corinne and Caleb. Corinne’s the girl.”

“I figured. I can’t wait to meet your siblings. How does tomorrow sound?”

“Tomorrow it is.”


	2. Love Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Caleb meet. One of them falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor introduces his siblings, and Simon meets Caleb.

“So when did you say they were getting here?”

“I don’t know Simon, all Connor said was that they would be here at noon.”

“...it’s exactly 1 minute before noon.”

“You know how prompt Connor is.”

“If only some of us were so considerate.” Markus rolled his eyes knowing full well who Simon was referring to. Cough, North, cough. Simon grinned. “So what do you know about these mystery siblings?”

“Nothing but their names.” Simon stretched from where he sitting on Markus’s desk.

Markus, Connor’s voice sounded in his personal com, we’re here.

“They’re here. C’mon, let’s go.” Simon followed Markus to the front doors to New Jericho, which was currently in a renovated apartment building. Along the way they were joined by Luther, Kara, and Alice. After explaining to them what was going on, the 5 androids walked outside to see Letant Anderson, and next to him was Connor, and a taller Connor,...and a brown haired woman. Both had their LED’s on their right temple.

“Hello everyone.”, Connor greeted. “These two strangers are my siblings.” He gestured to his doppleganger. “This is Caleb.”

Caleb was almost a mirror image of Connor, expect for his icy blue eyes. With his stoic expression and outfit; black jacket and black jeans, he looked as if he was applying for a bouncer position. He smiled and waved politely. Everyone gave a him a “hello” or “hi”, except Simon. He was busy just staring at Caleb’s eyes, who were just as beautiful as blue sk-

“Simon.” He was broken out of his trance by Markus nudging his side gently. “Don’t ignore our guest.”

“Right of course.” He hastily gripped Caleb’s hand in what he thought was a handshake. “It’s truly an honor to meet you. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just let me know.” Caleb smiled and patted his shoulder.

“The honor is mine. Thank you for your generosity.” Simon just about froze on the spot when Caleb spoke. His voice was deeper than Connor’s. And sexier. Fuck, if I wasn’t gay before…

“Oh my gosh!”, before Simon’s friends could make fun of him, the brown haired woman suddenly knelt down on the ground and gestured to Alice. “Are you Alice? You’re so much cuter than Connor described! And you must Kara and Luther! Can I just say how amazing it is to meet such amazing people! Talk about life goals! And Markus, the savior of all android kind! You’re so much more beautiful than I imagined! Now I see why Connor is so obsessed about yo-”

“Corinne!” Connor slapped his hand over her mouth, cheeks stained blue. “I’m terribly sorry, my sister doesn’t know when to stop talking sometimes.” He glared at her. She shrugged innocently. The entire group chuckled at their antics.

“Well it’s my pleasure to meet you two.”, Markus spoke. “You’re welcome to take a tour of New Jericho, does anyone want to volun-”

“I’LL DO IT!”

Everyone looked at Simon, who looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him whole. “I mean, I could do it if you guys want, it’s not like I care. I-I mean, it’s not like I don’t care about you guys, it’s just...if you want someone else to do it-”

“Simon.” Caleb’s deep voice stopped Simon’s rambling. “We would love it if you could show us around New Jericho.” Simon blinked. 

“O-of course! We can start right now!” He lent out his hand towards him. “Shall we?” Caleb cocked his eyebrow, but accepted his hand nonetheless. The two kept staring at each other until Hank let out an obnoxiously loud cough. Sheepishly, the two walked off out of sight into the complex. Everyone just stared at them until Corinne spoke up.

“So who wants to give me a tour?”


	3. North And Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corinne meets Cuddles. And North.

After Simon and Caleb abandoned the group to do their own thing, Markus, Connor, Luther, Kara, and Alice showed Corinne around the complex. Along the way, the Jericho crew learned that the female RK900 was full of energy and was seemingly never tired of asking questions. She kept Alice busy with questions about her favorite things, like what her favorite food was. 

“Spaghetti!”, she cried eagerly, causing the entire group to laugh.

“Well I’ve been trying to get into cooking, maybe I could make some for you?”, Corinne suggested eagerly.

If Alice wants her gut to explode, Markus heard over his internal link to Connor. He suppressed a snort.

“MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!”

A familiar strawberry blonde figure screamed at them from the other side of the hallway. The group looked to see North on the back of what looked like a polar bear. Which was coming straight for them. Markus had barely any time to react before Connor pushed him down, Luther put his arms around his daughter, and Corinne threw Kara against the wall.

“GO CUDDLES GO!”

The android bear let out a roar before skidding to a stop. North let out a cry of delight before patting the bear and jumping down. She looked at her friends, who wore similar expressions of shock. “What’s wrong with you guys?” 

“Is that a bear?!” Corinne showed no fear as she threw her arms around Cuddles. “He’s so cute and soft! Who’s a cute little bear! You are!” She turned to North. “What’s this cutie’s name?”

North didn’t respond. She just kept staring at Corinne. Here we go again, Markus thought as he let out a fake cough. This spurred North out of her trance.

“I’m sorry, heh, that was rude of me. I’m North.” She smiled nervously as she lent her hand for a handshake. She almost had a heart attack when Corinne threw her arms around her and gave her a hug.

“You’re North? What am I saying, of course you’re North! My brother told me you were badass. I thought he was exaggerating, but only someone like you could ride a bear. Right?” North nodded.

“Wait, brother?” Connor finally decided to speak up. When the fuck did he get here?

“North this is my sister, Corinne. Corinne, this is North. She’s one of Markus’s friends.”

“Don’t forget about Caleb! He’s our other brother, but you haven’t met him yet. A pretty blonde boy stole him from us.” North understood who she meant. Seeing as how everyone was on the same page, Alice decided to ask the burning question. She tugged on Connor’s sleeve.

“Uncle Connor? If Corinne is your sister, does that make her my aunt? And if she gets married to North, will that make her my aunt too?” All the color drained from North’s face.

“W-what makes you think we’re going to get married Alice?”

“Because you stared at her like Mom does to dad when she thinks I’m not watching.” Markus and Connor let out guffaws, North covered her face in her hands, Corinne just stood there awkwardly, Luther blushed, and Kara banged her head against the wall.


End file.
